A little piece of home
by Jerina3427
Summary: What if our two favorite Americans found a little piece of home? Who will be jealous? Who will be the new couple. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story. Please tell me what you think! **

**Oh and I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

_**Nina's POV**_

I stared at the meadow before me. _It's like America_ I thought a _little piece of home_.

"Home" I spoke that word aloud. It seems so foreign. I haven't said it since coming here.

The meadow seemed like the only place that got spared from the drenching rain that so often came here. It looked liked Aspen, Colorado. It was green, luscious, and full of life.

"I see you found it too" Another American voice said behind me.

"You knew about this place Eddie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I discovered it a little while ago, right after I had that huge fight with Patricia," I nodded remembering, when he found out about Patricia sneaking around with this other guy from our grade. And when she admitted to dating him Eddie had stormed out of the house and slammed the door so hard that I think even America had heard it!. "I've been meaning to show you this place and surprise you but you're always with_ him_." He said the last word like it was acid in his mouth.

"Well I broke it off with _him_." I said it back at him with the same tone.

"Really? Why?" Eddie said with such astonishment that I turned my head to look at it. But before I could give him an answer he said the name that almost ruined me this year, "It's Joy right? She hasn't given up on pursuing Fabian right?"

I nodded; I was tired and fed up with Joy always being with Fabian. And maybe it was for the best. I didn't feel the spark with Fabian like I did before. It was just gone, and when I spotted them almost kissing, it was the perfect excuse to break it off with him.

"I'm sorry." He said with so much compassion that it made me blush a little.

"It's okay. I mean it was for the best. I wasn't happy with the relationship. And to be truthful, I think that the only time we actually spend time together was when we were solving the mysteries and when we did have time together joy would always come and interrupt us. She was always having some lame excuse of her needing her "study buddy", even during weekends! He's still my best friend just not boyfriend." He nodded and we became silent. I started to look at him and his startling dark green eyes I have seen. They were so mesmerizing…

"Do you miss it?" His voice startled me; I turned away so he wouldn't see my flaming cheeks.

"America?" He nodded. "Of course I do! Everything is so much easier over there! I miss my Gran and my friends! Everything that I know is opposite from here, like driving! And the accents! They were cute at first but now they are a getting so annoying at sometimes," I heard him chuckling to this. "And there's no life threatening mysteries over there!" I sighed. "What about you?"

"Yeah I miss it too. But you know what, Nina?

"What, Eddie?" I said smiling.

"We would have never really gotten to know each other without the mystery."

"Your right" I said, looking down and smoothing the wrinkles out of my school uniform.

"Nina?"

"Eddie?" I replied turning my head to see him. When he placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. That kiss was nothing like I have ever experienced before. It was like there were fireworks dancing on my lips!

"Wow," we both said at the same time.

Without another word he stood up and offered his hand. "C'mon Chosen one, we're gonna be late for supper.

"Okay, Osirion" I said and we walked back to Anubis house, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanna thank the reviews and people who favorited/followed the story. And for those who didn't review please do! Tell me if you liked it or hated it!**

**Oh and Eddie and Patricia did break up, just wanted to clear that up! And I don't own HOA or anything else!**

* * *

_**Eddie POV**_

I'm walking next to the most beautiful girl ever. She was a natural beauty; the way her hair swooshed to the side when she walked, the way she threw her head back when she laughed and how she had almost no makeup on.

I turned my attention back to the road to see Anubis House in front of me. It seemed so dark and mysterious… Okay it is dark and mysterious!

I felt Nina tense up and stopped walking. "What's wrong? We're going to be late for supper."

"It's just," She stopped talking and looked down biting her lip.

"It's just what?" I said lifting her chin up so we had eye contact.

"I don't want to them to know about us or about that kiss." Those words hit me straight in the chest. _Was she embarrassed about me? Am I that bad? _

_**Nina's POV**_

As soon as I said those words I regretted saying them. I saw his face turn from happiness to confusion to sadness in a matter of seconds.

"It's not you, Eddie." I said and it seemed to make him feel better but he still had that questioning look in his eyes. "It's just that I don't know how they'll react. I mean I broke it off today with Fabian… to them I should be an emotional wreck! I mean they all thought we were in love and maybe he was but I never was! And then there's Patricia."

"What about Patricia?" He said with a suspicious tone.

I sighed, "A couple of days ago, when almost everybody had gone to town except for Patricia and I, she had come in crying to my room. Sobbing about how she still loved you and wanted to make it up with you! How will she react to one of her Best Friends kissing her ex? I mean that's not really being loyal to your friend. And just last year she hated me! I don't want her to hate me"

"She still loves me?" He had a smile on his face that literally broke my heart.

"That's all you can say? She still loves me! I guess you're going to run back to her huh? Since she is the one your _in love _with! You know what the kiss was a mistake!" I took off running with tears in my eyes.

_**Eddie POV**_

Patricia loved me! But I didn't love her. I was falling for someone else now… Nina.

"She still loves me?" I said not really caring about her all I could think was about Nina! And how she's smart, American, beautiful, and I was probably smiling like an idiot now all because of Nina.

That's all you can say? She still loves me! I guess you're going to run back to her huh? Since she is the one you're _in love _with! You know what the kiss was a mistake!" She screamed at me that it made me jump.

She started to run toward Anubis House I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"No! Nina! Come back! We need to talk!" I screamed at her, running toward her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She screamed back! Running up Anubis steps and slamming the door behind her. _Way to go Eddie!_ I thought.

I got there a second later, just to see the rest of the house in the lobby and Nina's hair flying up the stairs. "Nina! We NEED to talk! I didn't mean it like that! Nina!" I called up the stairs just to hear another door slammed in my face.

I looked back at the group next to me and snapped at them, "What are you looking at?" and I sulked away to my room.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Who should go comfort who? Should Patricia go to Nina? Should Fabian go to Eddie? :o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was getting ready for the upcoming school year! Here's Chapter 3! Tell me what you think! And what should happen? I dont own HOA.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I wonder what happened between Slimeball and Nina. I mean one second, I'm arguing with Amber about how the color pink _isn't_ the best color in the world, and the other I see Nina running up the stairs, crying, and Slimeball behind her yelling to wait up.

"I need to go talk to Nina" Amber's usual preppy voice was gone, and replaced with a worried tone.

"No," I say, "let me go talk to her. I know Slimeball, maybe he said something he didn't mean." Everybody in the room nodded knowing how Eddie usually talks before thinking.

"Ok Patricia, go to Nina and I'll go to Eddie, he is my roommate and I won't be able to sleep if he's in a bad mood!" Fabian walked toward his room, while I go upstairs to Nina's/Amber's room.

**Nina's POV**

I'm crying into my pillow when I hear knocks on my door.

"Go AWAY EDDIE!" I scream to the door.

"Nina, it's me Patricia. Open up." I heard Patricia say.

_Great_, I think to myself as I get up to unlock the door, _how am I going to come up with a good lie to cover up my kiss with her ex-boyfriend! _I unlocked the door and threw myself to my bed.

"What's wrong Nina? What did Slimeball do?" Patricia said, while sitting on my bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said to the pillow.

"Look, Nina, whatever Slimeball said to make you this upset, he didn't mean it". _Yeah right_ I think to myself. "And now worries, when Slimeball and I get back together, I'll make him apologize to you. C'mon Supper is almost ready!" She says walking to the door with a smile on her face.

"Great…" I said getting up and walking to the door.

**Eddie's POV (meanwhile) **

I can't believe I made that stupid mistake! I was thinking of her! I don't care about Yacker like that anymore! I like Nina!

I heard knocking on the door, and before I got Up Fabian was already inside asking questions about Nina.

"What happened? What did you do to her? Eddie? Why was she crying?" Fabian wouldn't stop talking, _what did Nina ever see in him?_ I wondered.

"Dude, I can't tell you, it's…. too complicated" I told him.

"Look Eddie, Nina has been really sensitive lately; you need to be careful with what you say! But don't worry, once I get back together with her I'll make her understand that whatever you did was probably an accident. Cheer up Mate and come down for Supper."

"Great…" I said and walked out of the room.

**Joy's POV**

I wonder what Eddie did to Nina? But who cares because now that Nina and Fabes broke up I'll have him all to myself!

I guess Nina finally realized that I was made for Fabian and not her. I mean before she came, Fabes and I were practically a thing! And then I was gone and she came in waltzing through the door!

I don't know how Supper is gonna be like since Eddie and Patricia, and Nina and Fabian broke up. Wait, I have never seen Eddie and Nina being alone with each other, and now that Nina is not in a relationship anymore. I wonder if they're going to go out?

Predictable since they are the only Americans but what about Patricia and Fabes?

* * *

** I've been having writer's block lately… So if you have any ideas please tell me! **


End file.
